nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Knights of Liones vs. Hendrickson
Holy Knights of Liones vs. Hendrickson is a battle between the entire Holy Knights of the Kingdom of Liones and Great Holy Knight Hendrickson. Prologue After recovering from their battle against the New Generation, the Holy Knights surrounded the castle just like they did 10 years ago, only this time to prevent Hendrickson's escape while five members of the Seven Deadly Sins battled the Great Holy Knight. Battle While standing by at the castle, Gilthunder and two Holy Knights discusses of what truth they learned from their comrade before sensing tremors beneath the castle and witnessed the Sins went flying and crashed. The Holy Knights were shocked to see them in a bad state: Diane and King went unconscious and Ban's lower torso still yet to regenerate while Meliodas and Gowther still standing. The Holy Knights witnessed Hendrickson's new demonic form and realized the truth from Gilthunder just as Meliodas warned them of the Great Holy Knight's intention to take Elizabeth Liones before attempting to stab him with Liz's Sword, only to be ineffective and tossed aside and Gowther was beheaded by Hendrickson before trying to cast Rewrite Light on the druid much to the Holy Knights' shock. Witnessing the Sins' defeat, the Holy Knights began to make their move and demands Hendrickson's surrender else-wise they will kill him for the defense of their kingdom. However, the Great Holy Knight responded with Dark Snow which killed few Holy Knights who got caught in its deathly snow. Other Holy Knights manage to dodge the deadly technique easily and grouped together but were easy targets for Hendrickson to gracefully tear their heads off before heading to kill more Holy Knights. But Slader got in the way and used Overpower to immobilize Hendrickson for Simon to attack the druid with Ring, Gustaf assaulted him with Killer Iceberg and Blizzard Axel but the last technique seemed to take a toll on his body and finally Gilthunder and Guila combined their powers with Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor and Brilliant Detonation, causing a massive nuke-like explosion seemingly obliterating Hendrickson. The Holy Knights cheered of their supposed victory but were shocked beyond words to see the Great Holy Knight still unscathed from all their attacks. Regardless, the Holy Knights declared that they will put their pride and lives on the line to defend Liones and defeat Hendrickson no matter what. Feeling terrified of Hendrickson's demonic powers, the Holy Knights hesitated to attack until Gilthunder reminded them of who they are and why they are the protectors of the kingdom and rallied them to attack. All Holy Knights then charged at the Great Holy Knight and attacked him with everything they got with their powers and unique sword slashes, but it did not affect Hendrickson one bit who then retaliated, simply swiping his arm to slice off any unfortunate Holy Knight caught in his attack or pushed them pack. Gilthunder appeared to land a hit but Hendrickson got him first. Suddenly Hendrickson was struck by a recently recovered Diane's Rising Meteor and sent high above for King attempting to attack with Form Eight of Chastiefol. However, the druid countered with Dark Nebula that destroyed the large earth pillar and the entire surrounding area which the two Sins and the Holy Knights were caught in it. Ban, recently regenerated, berated the Holy Knights of their battle before Hendrickson stepped on the immortal, cutting him in half again. The demonic technique has rendered most Holy Knights (and Sins) either dead, wounded or unconscious, leaving Hendrickson victorious. Aftermath After winning the battle, Hendrickson thought that he accidentally killed Elizabeth only to discover Meliodas shielding her with his already-heavily injured body. Deciding to wipe out the Dragon's Sin of Wrath with the most deadliest technique of demonic power Dead End, Hendrickson fired the technique at Meliodas and Elizabeth only for Hawk to get in the way and take the blast, which killed him. The talking pig's death shocked the Sins, angering them but it hurt Elizabeth so much more that the power of the Goddesses awakened within her, releasing an enormous amount of power much to the Sins' and the Holy Knights' shock and to Hendrickson's displeasure of Elizabeth's power awakening whose immense holy aura harms the Great Holy Knight. References }} Navigation Category:Holy Knights Fights Category:Hendrickson Fights Category:Kingdom Infiltration arc